pointblank
by lollypop1233
Summary: this happens during and towards the end of karma girl and through hot Mama. Travis is not actually dead but had been captured by Bigtime's evilest villeins, but what happens when he forgets all about Fiona and his superhero friends. and gets closer to Malefica will he want to go back to being a hero? sorry if it is shot very excited first fan fiction review please will update soon


I pounded on the wall with all my might, I wanted to tell them that I was here that I was not dead. It was all useless, they could not hear me. My power and strength had deserted me. Desperation filled me, I sank to the ground .  
I stared at my hand for a long time, thinking of how I got here in the first place.

i was very surprised when i first heard that Morgana Madison wanted to invest in my wind power company imagine my surprise when i realized that Morgana Madison was actually Malefica. i had no idea what was going on, as she held out a freezoray gun aimed right at me, the gun was usually used by Malefica partner in crime Mr. Frost. that was when it first hit me that Morgana Madison was Malefica i cursed at myself for not seeing it sooner. i felt the ray hit me square in the chest . i had no time to react the events that were unfolding before my very eyes was nothing short of unbelievable I fell to the ground in shock . I heard Monica get up from the chair she had been sitting in, walking to were I was.  
"well if it isn't our little super hero, Tornado." she said mockingly.  
She chuckled. "You know, I had not expected this to go down so easily."  
my last thought before i lost consciousness was, how?

woke up several days later confined in a tube with needles stuck into me from every direction. I tried to move but i found my self strapped to the bed that i laid in. I could slowly feel the poison flowing into my blood stream slowly taking affect on my body's system draining my powers, shutting them off.

" it's working you can feel the air begin to subdue."  
" how much longer is it going to take until it finally overrides his system, Frost?"  
Frost put a hand to his chin making quick calculations in his head ",mmm, not long maybe a couple more hours a day at the latest, with the progress were making."  
" good ." she said turning on her heels and walking out of my field of vision. I could faintly hear her heels making contact with the granite floor.  
I could feel by body begin to weaken my hands feebly tried to break them selves free from their restraints, but to no avail. My body grew weaker with each passing hour , I lay their thinking of Fiona remembering the last time I saw her. My mind began to wander towards unconsciousness, I tried fighting against the sleepiness that was over powering me.  
I will not leave Fiona! I will continue to fight . I gritted my teeth . That was when it hit me the pain was like nothing I ever felt before it was if my soul was being ripped out of me. A roared broke out of me the pain was unbearable but I had to bare.  
" Frost !" Malefica yelled " something is happening to him!"  
" step aside." he said, shoving right past her .  
he grabbed a syringe and jabbed it in to my vain  
By this time my consciousness was beginning to fade  
" is pretty boy going survive?" asked scorpion  
" oh , yes all this means was that the trial was a success."

* * *

aggh! i hate flash backs i shake my head willing those memories to withdraw to the back of my mind. i vaguely remembers someone telling me once that its not good to repressed a memory because the second time it comes around its a lot worse then the first time. Oh well, as long as it doesn't bother me right now i will deal with it later.

Well some of you guys may know me as Tornado or billionaire Travis Teague newly engaged to Fiona Fine. It sure has a nice ring to it doesn't it? hahahah it sure is weird " Travis" the name leaves a weird taste in my mouth like a bad flavor of candy. ha ant that a weird comparison.

My life as Mr. Travis Teage is over. There's no gong back even if i wanted to, which i don't. i wonder what i ever found appealing of that life...oh... now i remember the affiliation of being a part of a family. well that's all swell until you die , Here let me explain a little more in depth what i mean i was kidnapped, experimented on , killed, and then brought back. so much for a nice life. but hey that was years ago no need to be sad. anyway life sure changed when i came to . It turns out my fiancee Fiona Fine had gotten married while i was away, not that i blame her i mean i was dead for crying out loud! and she sure was the prettiest person i knew so it was no surprise that she had gotten married. My superhero gang same as ever had replaced me. My replacement was a girl named Carmen Cole a reporter who moonlighted as Karma Girl. My best friend Sam Sloane had moved on everyone had moved on it was like i has never existed. i remember watching them gather together for coffee at the Lux Cafe. i remember debating weather i should go up to them and say something. i watched as they talked and laughed at one another. It was in that instant that i knew that i had to walk away, there was no place for me with them. Fiona was happily married, Sam was also happily married to Ms. Cole, And Henry and Chief Newman were okay. and i would be dammed if i was to ruin their happiness. i smiled one last bitter sweet smile at them and then i left Bigtime, New York never looking back.

* * *

WELL ! that took long hopefully you like the update. review plez


End file.
